


Sleepless Night

by EmeraldObsidian



Series: Hogan's Heroes Drabbles, One-Shots, and Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Drabble, Multi, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldObsidian/pseuds/EmeraldObsidian
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: "A character or characters can't get to sleep for any reason."





	

Long after the mission is over, long after his men have gone to sleep, that's when the worry kicks in. 

In the heat of the mission Hogan never even considers worrying. He's so sure of his men, knows they can handle almost anything the war throws at them. But in the middle of the night, when all the lights are out and the only sounds are the guards outside, Hogan worries. 

He worries that one day they'll get a mission and someone won't come back. He doesn't know what he'll do if that ever happens. He knows that professionally he'll move on and keep a brave face for his men, but the rest of the time? He'd rather not think about it. 

What would he do with out them all, their jokes, their smooth efficiency? This is how every night goes for Hogan. The satisfaction of a mission gone right slowly seeps into sleepless worrying. 

He knows its illogical, he tells himself that every night. But he can't help it, he's come to care for his men, his brothers in arms, his family. These thoughts have lead to many sleepless nights, and Hogan's sure there are many more to come before the war is over.


End file.
